Tristen Madden
Tristen Madden is a superhuman from San Antonio, Texas, who attends Harwell's Institute. (Created by Sentinel) Biography Pre-RPG Ever since she was born, James and Clarissa Madden knew their daughter wasn't normal. She was ambitious and excited, which weren't bad, but when she entered middle school, it became evident that Tristen was "gifted." James blamed her abilities on his genetics. Pretty quickly, the relationship of her mother and father became strained, as James neglected to inform Clarissa that his family tree held quite a few superhumans in its branches - in fact, James was once a member of the Guardians, known as Silverwave, to the general public before retiring and starting a family. After Clarissa and James' brief separation throughout Tristen's middle school years, however, they got back together in an attempt to try and repair their family. Because of her parent's separation, Tristen had to teach herself how to mature socially and mentally during school. As a result, she gained many acquaintances and a few friends - but she didn't really have many people she was close with, aside from her parents. She also discovered how to hone her abilities, and did so all throughout high school, up until her senior year - where she received a letter from Harwell's. Harwell's Institute I Tristen's story begins in her home in San Antonio, when her father informs her of a letter from Harwell's Institute. To her father's chagrin, Tristen was ambivalent about the invitation, secretly thinking she only got it because of her father's history. Nevertheless, Tristen eventually decides to go, if only to meet other people like her. She eventually found herself as a Gamma student, taking on the name Metalhead. Tristen's first mission sent her to New York to prevent a bank robbery. However, her initial panic during several moments of peril briefly threw her into turmoil. Upon return to the Institute, Tristen fell into a minor depression, reluctant to the fact that she would have to eventually take on a role not unlike her father's. Things quickly changed for Tristen when she encountered another student, Bridget Baumgartner. Bridget had previously been on a mission to subdue two supervillains working for a mysterious group known as the Crystal Sun. Having only heard a little about the cult from her father, Tristen decided to work with Bridget to research as much as they could, and potentially figure out what their ultimate goals are. During the Christmas attack, Tristen attempted to aid the rest of Harwell's Institute as much as she possibly could. However, she was powerless to much of the chaos, and eventually returned home - taking Bridget Baumgartner with her for the remainder of the holidays. Harwell's Institute II Determined to save what seemed to be the last redeemable classmate, Vincent Christiansen, Tristen and Bridget manage to convince Silverwave to send out an impromptu (and secret) mission request to any available Harwell's students. The group manages to track down Vincent's location in St. Louis. During the reconnaissance, Foxtrot is killed by one of the Crystal Suns' four Archons - the leaders of the cult with solar-based abilities. Tristen continues with her studies, eventually being called to another mission: investigating an ASDOM base in Reno, Nevada. Though she initially agrees with her father (the overseer of the mission) that they should remain strictly surveillance, she is pressured to enter the base to locate Lance Lear, Lucille's brother. Abilities A true product of her father, James, Tristen has three extant abilities: * Ferrokinesis - Tristen has the ability to bend steel, and depending on the circumstances, can jam most guns. However, if something is already moving (the swinging of a sword, a speeding bullet, etc), she finds it much harder to control. It's something she wants to work on. * Frequency Manipulation - Tristen can jam waves, and can convert waves into light, sound, and sometimes even radiation (however, she isn't immune to the last). This is an ability that has proven to be somewhat more difficult. * Enhanced Senses - Tristen has a heightened sense of sight, sound, touch, taste, and smell. She also has a heightened sense of balance, and at some points can detect the presence of other superhumans in the vicinity. Strengths Tristen has a strong head, and is willing to adapt to any situation. She can work well with just about anybody - even people that would be annoying. In addition, because her father is also a superhuman, she has a considerable amount of experience with her powers already. Weaknesses Tristen tends to be a bit materialistic at times, worrying about little stuff that shouldn't even matter. She also tends to retrospectively over think stuff - i.e., she wonders how a situation could have gone better, and even thinks that accidents are caused by her. Essentially, she is too willing to carry burdens, which possibly stems from her middle school years - she feels she is the cause of her parents' strained relationship.Category:Characters Category:Sentinel Category:Heroes Category:HI Students